


Misunderstanding

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Eventual Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: after PJ invites Phil to the cinema with him and encounters his ex-boyfriend there, what will happen between the two?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! I want you to know that english is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

Phil woke up to a phone ringing. Wait, it was his phone! He rapidly sat up in the bed picking up his phone from his bedside table. He looked at the caller ID, it was PJ. What the hell did PJ want at 10:30am?

‘’Hey Pj’’ he answered hoarsely.

‘’Hey Phil, sorry to wake you up but I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the cinema today’’.

Phil, who was still in the daze of sleep and without thinking it through answered ‘’Oh… um well yeah why not’’

‘’Great!’’ PJ exclaimed, ‘’see you at 18:30pm at the cinema, don’t be late!’’

‘’Don’t worry, I won’t, bye PJ’’ said Phil before hanging up and going back to sleep for at least two hours more.

Since he and Dan had broken up a few months ago and he decided to move out of the apartment they shared, he had had trouble sleeping. Phil thought he and Dan were clearly made for eachother, but he was wrong. The thing was, he still loved Dan and he will always love him no matter what, even if Dan had fallen out of love.

They met at uni. The both of them shared a few classes, and after they decided to be partners for a project, the friendship they had blossomed into something more. He knew he wanted more than just a friendship with him, he was the most perfect boy he had ever met, but was scared of ruining their friendship. As long as he had Dan close to him, it didn’t matter if it was just as a friend, he was happy. A sad smile appeared in his face as he recalled how they got together.

_They were lying in Phil’s bedroom floor looking at the ceiling while Radiohead was playing softly through Phil’s computer._

_‘’So, tell me Phil, do you think we will be able to get this project done without any distractions?’’ Dan asked laughing lightly and turning to look at Phil._

_Phil, turned to look at him, fixing his gaze in Dan’s brown eyes. ‘’yeah, why do you say we will get distracted?’’_

_‘’Well,’’ Dan started saying, while caresing Phil’s cheek softly ‘’you can be pretty distracting’’_

_Phil, who had his eyes closed and was blushing, slightly opened them to look at Dan and quietly muttered ‘’but Dan I…’’_

_‘’Shhh Phil,’’ Dan rolled on top of Phil and started closing the gap between their lips ‘’don’t you want this? Don’t you want us to be an item?’’_

_Phil, eagerly noodded and closed the mere milimeters left between Dan’s and his lips, instantly smiling at the sweet sensation._

‘At least I can recall the happy memories’ thought Phil before finally getting out of bed and deciding to have a long shower before having lunch.

_______________________

Phil decided to play Mario Kart to distract himself a bit before meeting PJ at the cinema. He was in the middle of a level when another memory of Dan reappeared in his mind.

_They were playing Mario Kart sitting in their now shared apartment sofa, and Phil was winning. Dan, realising this, started to distract Phil so he could win. He lightly kissed his neck while one of his hands went to his hair and in a lowkey sexy voice started wishpering ‘’Phil… wouldn’t it be awesome if you just lost so your boyfriend could do anything to you to make you feel better after you lost… anything Phil… a-ny-thing…’’_

_Phil’s breathing quickened, making him miss some of the controller’s buttons and failing behind. Dan, seeing his plan was working decided to continue ‘’Phiiiiil I know how much you love me kissing all over you body, nipping and leaving little love bites all over your chest… ummm and…’’_

_Phil, not being able to resist, threw his controller at the other end of the sofa and threw himself on top of Dan, rapidly kissing his neck. Dan, seeing his plan had worked, quickly managed to throw his arms over Phil’s back and looking at the tv rapidly ended the race and wishpered ‘’I won’’_

_Phil, lifted his head from Dan’s neck and saw what had happened, ‘’that’s not fair Dan! You were distracting me! Ugh, I hate you’’_

_Dan, grabbed Phil by his cheeks and kissed him firmly in the lips before quietly wishpering ‘’I hate you too, you spork’’._

After reviving the memory, Phil sulked in the sofa seat, the game long forgoten while a few tears escaped his eyes.

________________________

Looking at his phone one last time and checking he had his keys and everything, he finally got out the door and decided to walk to the cinema. Phil didn’t even recall if PJ had said what movie were they watching, well, nevermind, he loved going to the cinema so it couldn’t be that bad.

Once he had arrived, he spotted PJ and some other of his friends there. Wait a minute, Dan was there too! Why was Dan here? He didn’t want to see him right now, he couldn’t.

He thought about turning and going back to his house, but PJ had already spotted him and was walking towards him.

‘’Hey Phil look I know…’’ PJ began explaining

‘’No PJ, you didn’t tell me Dan was going to come! You know how bad I took our break up, I’m not ready to see him again’’ Phil said, his breathing slightly shaky as a lonley tear slid down his cheek.

‘’I didn’t invite him, Mark did, and you have to remember we all are still friends, we all want to meet up with you both, even though you two have broken up, Phil’’ PJ reminded him ‘’now, c’mon, I will not make you sit next to him  but the least you can do is greet him’’.

‘’Okay…’’ Phil quietly answered while making his way with PJ towards their other friends.

‘’Hello guys, Phil is already here, now we can go in, c’mon!’’ PJ guided all their group towards the cinema entrance.

Phil, who was still a bit shaky from his conversation with PJ, decided he wanted some popcorn so he walked towards the snack section. Once his order was ready, he picked the popcorn and turned around to almost dropping the bucket after colliding with the only one person he didn’t want to see, Dan.

‘’Hey Phil, careful’’ Dan softly laughed ‘’how have you been?’’

‘’Oh, hey Dan…’’ Phil started, his hands and the bucket of popcorn shaking ‘’fine, I am fine. What about you?’’

‘’Oh, I have been fine too’’ answered Dan, while looking at Phil’s shaky hands. ‘’Hey, Phil, are you okay? Why are you shaking?’’

‘’Don’t worry about me Dan, I’m fine’’, Phil explained, a fake smile adorning his face, trying now more than ever to stop his hands from shaking.

Dan took a second look at Phil. He was skinnier, his face showing signs of not having been sleeping well and he was wearing matching socks? This was not the Phil he knew. Seeing Phil like this, he decided he needed to do something and put his hands over his and said ‘’Phil, after the movie is over let’s go over to a café and talk, okay?’’

‘’Okay…’’ Phil agreed, he didn’t have anything better to do and maybe talking things will do him well.

‘’C’mon, let’s find our seats before the movie starts’’ Dan said, letting go of Phil’s now non-shaky hands.

_______________________

The movie was finally over and the group of friends was saying their goodbyes to eachother except Dan and Phil, who quickly said their goodbyes and walked into a nearby café.

‘’Sit down, I will order for both of us’’ Dan said, directing Phil to one of the booths so they could have some privacy.

Phil took of his coat and leaned back on the seat. He was peacefully resting when he felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly ‘’Hey, Earth to Phil, are you still with us?’’ Dan chuckled.

‘’Um.. erhm what… oh yes… Sorry Dan’’ he said, rubbing his hand over his eyes, ‘’thank you for the coffee, this one is my favourite’’, a little smile appeared on his face, glad Dan had remembered his favourite.

‘’Of course I ordered your favourite, it was the least I could do after seeing you looking so down’’, Dan took a sip of his own coffee, ’’so, care to tell me why are you looking like you haven’t slept in months? And why are you wearing matching socks? This is not the Phil I knew’’

Phil took a shaky breath and began explaining, he had already lost Dan so telling him everything won’t make him come back so he had nothing to lose.

‘’Look Dan, since we broke up I have been having trouble sleeping, because I still remember everything we did together, the good and the bad things, but not having you next to me at night is the worst. I have tried sleeping with a hoodie of yours, but it is not the same at all’’, as Phil was explaining, he also started to remember how bad their break up was.

_They had been arguing for days now, not even remembering what caused the first argument first, but now they only just spoke to each other shouting._

_‘’You know, if you were more honest with your feelings we wouldn’t be in this situation now’’ Dan shouted_

_‘’Oh? Is it me who isn’t honest? Tell me Dan, do you even like me? Do you even want to be with me anymore, cause it seems like you don’t!’’, Phil shouted back; the two of them now red faced._

_‘’What makes you say that? Who says that I don’t want to be with you anymore?’’ Dan questioned back._

_‘’Well, you often go out all afternoon telling me vague responses Dan, that makes me question myself, am i not a good boyfriend? Am I so boring you don’t want to spend time with me anymore? If you don’t like me anymore just let’s break up and be done with this!’’ Phil was crying now._

_Dan, after having listened to what Phil said, the only words he heard were ‘break up’. He didn’t want to break up with Phil, no, that could not happen. He couldn’t lose the one thing he made him happy._

_‘’Look Phil no, that’s not why…’’ Dan, tried explaining why he was going out every afternon without him, he was preparing a surprise trip for them but it seemed like Phil was not listening._

_‘’You know what Dan?’’ Phil shakily shouted ‘’I don’t want to hear your excuses, I’m out of this apartment, our relationship and out your life. I will come back tomorrow for my things, don’t worry.’’_

_And with that he stormed out of the apartment, ending up sleeping at PJ’s for the night._

‘’Phil, I’m sorry but I promise you I wasn’t cheating on you with another person, I need you to believe me’’, Dan, seeing that Phil was now calmly listening to him, decided to explain everything.

‘’I went all those afternoons alone because I was secretly planing a trip for both of us to Japan. I knew how much you wanted to go there and I thought ‘hey, why don’t I organise everything so Phil and I can have the vacation of our lives?’ so yeah, that’s why I was outside so much, I was making all the arrangements so everything could be perfect and I could surprise you’’, Dan explained, looking at Phil, waiting for an answer.

Phil, looked at Dan and started crying ‘’So… I ruined our relationship because I didn’t let you explain this’’, Phil looked at down at his hands and wishpered ‘’I’m the worst person in the world, not only for not trusting you enough, but also for not listening when I had to. Even you tried to contact me by phone and by coming at my new apartment but I never answered’’.

Dan, seeing how upset Phil was, he grabbed his hands and made Phil look at him ‘’Hey, you couldn’t be the worst person in the world even if you wanted to; yes you didn’t want to listen and I couldn’t do anything to stop it, but Phil, don’t blame yourself for this, I should have told you earlier, but I guess making it a surprise made everything more exciting’’ Dan sighed, remembering how excited he had been while organising all the trip.

‘’Dan, no, everthing is my fault, and I’m sorry, I’m extremely sorry Dan. I… I…’’ Phil was crying harder now, he was shaking hard and didn’t know what to do to stop it. Dan, also worried about the state Phil was in, circled his arms around the other man, bringing him into a hug, wishpering sweet things into his ears trying to calm him down.

‘’Phil, everything will be okay’’, he said, letting Phil cry on his shoulder.

After Phil had calmed down a bit, he looked at Dan with still watery eyes and voiced his thoughts ‘’you know Dan, after what I did to you I understand if you don’t want to even be friends, I will accept whatever decision you make, I don’t deserve your friendship or even your affection after this. So, yeah… I am ready to be out of your sight forever if you want to’’.

‘’ ’Whatever decision I make’ you said?’’ Dan questioned again.

‘’Yes, whatever’’ Phil replied looking down again and expecting Dan to say goodbye forever and leave the coffee shop.

‘’Well, my decision is that…’’ Dan grabbed Phils cheeks and brought them mere milimetres near his lips, ‘’I want to be your boyfriend again if you will take me back, of course’’.

Phil, closed his eyes and noodded fast, closing the little gap between the two of them before smiling again in a long time.

_________________________

Since Phil and Dan were back together PJ decided to organise a dinner at his house to celebrate that they were glad they had reconnected again.

All their friends were already mingling in the living room, but where were Dan and Phil? They had arrived for sure, he had already greeted them and everything. PJ decided to search for them, the party was for them for God’s sake!

The last place he still had to check was the garden, he hoped they were there. And yes, Dan and Phil were there, but what he didn’t expect was to see them hungrily making out. One of Dan’s hand was grabbing Phil’s butt, while Phil’s hand was under Dan’s shirt, and the both of them were moaning. Like, very loudly.

PJ, rapidly turned around and closed his eyes, trying to forget what he had just seen. Well, they could still have dinner without them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
